Joey Gets Digital Cable
by Xx.Hikari The Light.xX
Summary: What happens when Joey is faced with the ever so complicated art of technology? Will he go insane? Who knows? This IS the Joey we all know and love!


**Joey Gets Digital Cable**

**_Luna, Princess of the Shadows:_** _Hey people! Today while at a friend's house I got this awesome idea for a fic. Hope you all like it!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or digital cable! I do own regular cable though so ha! P _

_**Summary: **What happens when Joey is faced with the ever-so-complicated art of technology? Will he go insane? Who knows? This IS the Joey we all know and love!_

_(**Note: **This chapter is based on a true experience with a few changes added to make it more comical)_

* * *

One day, while Joey, Serenity, and Kaiba (On Serenity's insistence) were watching TV the cable went out.

"What da hell?" Joey nearly screamed as he got up and walked over to the television set. "Stupid piece of junk! Why won't you work!" he shouted, banging his fist on the TV.

"Uh…Wheeler?"

"What is it Kaiba?" the blonde sneered sending a deathly glare towards the tall, blue-eyed brunette.

"Didn't you mention earlier that you were getting **_free_** cable for two years?"

"Yes…" Joey spoke in a sly voice.

"Well maybe they finally caught on to your little scheme to steal cable," Kaiba replied smugly.

"DAMMIT!" Joey yelled so loud that the whole house nearly shook.

"Calm down big brother. We can always get digital cable. I heard that it's just as good as regular cable and you only have to pay $30 a month," Serenity informed.

"30 BUCKS! ARE YOU INSANE! DAT'S LIKE…UH…A LOT!"

"Would you rather go without cable Wheeler? 'Cause if I'm not mistaken, your whole life revolves around TV. Frankly, I could care less about it. If you ask me, it's just a waste of time."

"Shut up Kaiba! You're lucky I let you ova here to see ma sister! I could kick you out right now!"

"Joey!" Serenity intervened.

"Sorry sis but you can't tell me you didn't think this was going to happen. Kaiba and I are arch-rivals and I don't think that's gonna change anytime soon."

"Well you could at least **_try _**and get along. For me anyway." Serenity then turned the lovable, oh-so-irresistible puppy dog eyes on Joey and Kaiba. Those made them cave.

"Okay sis. I won't fight with Kaiba today…for you. Geez, you always do that to me!"

"And it never fails!" Serenity exclaimed triumphantly.

"Aw right, looks like I got no choice. Sis get me the phone…"

**_Three days later…_**

_Knock! Knock!_

"I'll get it!" Serenity said as she rushed to answer the door. "Oh hey Tea!" she greeted when she saw her friend standing in the doorway.

"Hey Ren," Tea chirped and walked in. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Other than Joey's trying to hook up the digital cable…which really isn't going so good…" Serenity replied with a sigh.

"Ah…I see…"

As Serenity and Tea walk into the living room they see Joey struggling with the cords.

"Uh, are you okay Joey or do you need some help?" Tea asked.

"I'm fine!" Joey responded, struggling to find the right cords.

"Okay then…" Tea then proceeded to sit down the couch next to Kaiba. Serenity sat down on the other side of her boyfriend as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

**_Two hours later…_**

"Uh Wheeler?"

"What!" Joey asked, getting just the slightest bit annoyed.

"I suggest you hurry up and hook up the damn cable or move from your current position!"

"Why?"

" 'Cause I really don't want to see your ass in my face for another second!"

"That could be the reason why," Tea piped up.

"Shut up Gardener! I didn't ask for your opinion. I simply told Wheeler that if I have to look at his ass any longer I'm going to throw up."

"Okay then…" Tea said in response.

**_Two more LONG hours later…_**

As Joey reads the instruction manual he gets even more confused as to what to do.

"So according to dis, the red wire has to connect to the blue wire? Who would of guessed?" Everyone, at the exact same moment, slapped his or her forehead.

"I could have told you that Wheeler," Kaiba interjected with a smug smirk plastered across his face.

"Yah well, I didn't ask for your help did I moneybags?" Joey retorted shaking his fist at the CEO.

"If you did, the cable would already be hooked and you could be watching TV by now," Kaiba added.

"I'll show you! I bet I can hook dis thing up in the next hour!"

"You got yourself a bet Wheeler. 'Cause I know I'm going to win since this is **_you _**we're talking about."

"Shut up Kaiba!"

**_Five hours later…_**

"So…got it hooked up **_yet_**?" Kaiba asked sounding very full of himself.

"Good things take time rich boy!" was Joey's response as he continued fiddling with the wires.

"Why don't you save your energy and let me call my personal service workers for assistance. That way we no longer have to sit here and watch you **_try _**and hook up the cable when you don't even know how," Kaiba suggested.

"What! Are you saying dat I can't hook up dis thing by myself!" Joey nearly screamed.

"Actually Joey…I agree with Kaiba. Maybe we should call for help. I'm not saying that you can't hook this thing up by yourself, it's just that you're having a lot of problems and I think it would just make it easier if we called some professionals for help," Tea added.

"I agree with Tea," Serenity chimed in.

"Aw right fine, we'll call for help. But I don't understand what **_professionals _**can do that I can't."

_**1 hour later and the cable is up and running…**_

"See? I told ya I could hook dis thing up!" Everyone heaved a loud sigh as a sweat drop rolled down their cheek.

* * *

_**Mysterious Mistress Kura: **Yah, yah, I know. It wasn't **that **funny but hey, at least you probably got a good laugh or two out of it! Anyway, kind reviews are most appreciated! Thank you! _


End file.
